William Cipher vs The Cipher Wheel AU
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: This is a description of an AU I am working into a story. I'm posting this for help in developing this. Please review and PM your thoughts.


Summary: Bill was defeated by the ten Cipher Wheel symbols in one final battle. However, something happened that no one expected; Bill's demon energy has transferred to the area around him and people nearby-in this case, the Cipher Wheel. Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Wendy, Gideon, Robbie, Pacifica, and Old Man McGucket are overwhelmed by the energy and through the rift travel to ten separate dimensions.

Unfortunately, the situation is still bad: the rift remains open and the bubble still surrounds Gravity Falls, leaving the people trapped in a destroyed town. Even worse, the rift is growing ever so slowly, threatening to destroy all of time and space. Only those holding Bill's power can close the rift for good, which will be made especially difficult because A. Most of the 10 has gained Bill's insanity/evil and B. Most of them don't want to give up their power.

This is where William comes in. William is the core part of Bill Cipher's none-evil personality, but luckily is a blank slate with limited power and no memory of his past life. William is soon confronted by Time Baby, who sees the part demon as the perfect candidate to find the remaining Cipher Wheel signs. With a Relocation Into Different Dimensions Unit (R.I.D.D.U.) in hand, William goes to bring the signs together, whether voluntarily or by force…

* * *

William Cipher

Symbol: Bill Cipher

Appearance: William is approximately 6 feet tall, with a lean build. He appears to be in his early 20s, and has light colored skin, and short, messy blonde hair. His most noticeable feature is his one, electric blue eye at the center of his forehead. Wears a yellow, long sleeved button up shirt, black trousers, and yellow sneakers.

Main powers: (Limited)Telekinesis, levitation, (limited) psychic powers

Weapons:

-R.I.D.D.U.

\- A standard version 'Demon Hunter Demergy Suppressant Gun', styled like a taser gun. Its purpose is to pacify dangerous demons and suppress their powers to make them less dangerous. The Suppressants need to be placed into the handle of the gun, and they are blue, circular pills.

 **Cipher Wheel Demons(From Lowest Threat Level to Highest)**

Soos

Symbol: Question Mark

Threat level: None

Main powers: Healing, Super Strength, power to create sentient life

* * *

Old Man McGucket

Symbol: Glasses

Threat level: Low(due to his insanity making him unable to fight well)

Main powers: Shapeshifting, reality manipulation, intangibility

* * *

Robbie

Symbol: Broken Heart

Threat level: Low

Main powers: Electricity manipulation, flying

Weapon:

\- An electric guitar that's black and has his symbol all over it. The sound of it(without being plugged into a speaker) can blow away people several feet, can blow out eardrums, and let out electric blasts.

* * *

Pacifica

Symbol: The Llama

Threat level: Medium

Main powers: Extreme healing abilities, control over animals, super strength, super speed

* * *

Wendy

Symbol: Ice Bag/Ice Queen

Threat level: High-Medium

Main powers: Ice manipulation, slight mind control powers, emotion manipulation, creating sentient life

* * *

Gideon

Symbol: Star Cyclops

Threat level: High

Main powers: Telekinesis, psychic powers, extremely strong mind control

Weapons:

\- A jade pendant in the form of a bow tie similar to the one he used to wear. This pendant increases his telekinetic and psychic abilities tenfold.

* * *

Stanley Pines

Symbol: Crescent moon

Threat level: High

Main powers: Teleportation, reality manipulation, metal manipulation, summoning items at will

* * *

Stanford Pines

Symbol: Six-fingers

Threat level: High

Main powers: Almost infinite knowledge, levitation, reality manipulation, sees into the future, summoning items at will

* * *

Mabel

Symbol: Shooting Star

Threat level: Extremely High

Main powers: Energy/light manipulation, reality manipulation, summoning items at will, creating sentient life, emotion manipulation

* * *

Dipper

Symbol: Pinetree

Threat level: Extremely High

Powers: Plant manipulation, reality manipulation, teleportation, healing, summoning items at will, emotion manipulation

* * *

Here's all I have so far for this AU: I'll add more to this later. Send reviews and PMs for what you think and how you want to add to this idea. Any help developing this is greatly appreciated!


End file.
